An Unforseen Life
by Evowizard25
Summary: For one human, his life will be turned upside down.


**This story is a collaboration between me and infinity-PROKNIFER69.**

A human male was standing in a stadium; he was a young, tall brown haired man with brown eyes. He was wearing mostly black clothing and wearing a top hat, a strange thing to wear anywhere. "My good people, for weeks we've had to deal with the insistent prattling with this buffoon." The man wearing the top hat said. "To be tormented like this, is no life. I say I've had enough. My people we should rise up and take out this moron. We must, if we want a brighter and more peaceful world. Are you with me?" The crowd started cheering and yelling, although what they were saying could not be heard clearly.

Just then, another man walked over to the man in the stadium, wearing a green shirt and jeans. He looked to be somewhere around five foot twelve inches high with light brown eyes and he had blondish looking short spiky hair that looked as if it was slicked back slightly. "Problem?" He said to the man in the stadium. This man's name was Taylor, he had arrived to this place a few weeks ago, in that time he made bets that got a lot of people really mad at him, mad enough to tell their friends to start spreading lies about him or exaggerate the truth. He had decided to come here to prove that those things weren't true, he may have caused a little damage to public property and wasn't very polite to certain people but he did those things with reason, they all didn't like that he was human, that, and he may have suspected him of cheating them out of their money after a few bets. It was amazing how something so small could turn into a disaster. Taylor was surprised at just how many people hated him here; normally they only feel that way after they've met him.

The man with the top hat snapped his fingers. "Guards take this idiot away." He ordered. Just then, two guards came and grabbed Taylor by his arms, dragging him off.

"You'll never take me quietly! Neveeeer!" Taylor shouted as loud as he could as they tied him to a mast, which he thought was more over dramatic than what he just shouted.

One of them unfurled a scroll, an anthropomorphic snake, a Snakeon. "You are charged on the counts, of idiocy, sexism, vandalism, and being drunk and disorderly in a public place." The Snakeon read out. "How do you plead?"

Taylor tried to look over to the Snakeon, but he couldn't turn his head to his left enough to get a good look at it, but it sounded female. "I plead like this... Please don't kill me! Also, are you a male or female? And if the last one, are you single?" Taylor asked as he smirked.

The Snakeon went right up to Taylor, glaring. He could now tell it was defiantly female, a very pretty one in his eyes too. She had dark brown leathery scaled skin, although the skin on her jaw and cheeks and the front of her neck was white, he couldn't see if the white skin went down to the front of her body like a snake because of the clothes she was wearing. Most girls Taylor saw around here wore skirts, but not her, she wore darkish trousers as well as a blazer, and she looked like she was on business or something. Her snout was short, but not too short, and she had big green eyes with slitted pupils. "I'm a woman; didn't these give you any clues?" She said, pointing to her large, firm breasts, before walking off, slapping Taylor in the face with her tail. "Honestly, humans are so stupid." She added.

"Oh man, punish me more sexy snake woman... Err, and by punishing be I mean in a kinky way, don't give me the death sentence or something... Please..." Taylor feebly pleaded.

Suddenly, a larger Snakeon came over. He was ten feet tall, heavily muscled and scars lined his body, which was shown out from his general's uniform. "Are you flirting with my daughter?" He asked, glaring daggers into Taylor.  
>"Now, now, daddy." She said, patting his shoulder. "He's just a human. They do that. Besides, I'm a grown woman." She told him.<br>"That's what I'm afraid of." The general said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well your daughter is a very beautiful woman... And man, I need to start working out at where ever you do!" Taylor exclaimed as he kept looking between the big bad Snakeon and the much more feminine Snakeon, then again, a python is more feminine than that big brute.

"I worked out on the battlefield, over the corpses of my enemies." The general said, sending a deep glare at him.  
>His daughter though was blushing. "Beautiful?" She said. "I've never heard a human call me that. More like, monster or freak."<br>"Yes, and that's why we shall rid ourselves of the humans and never again be enslaved and murdered by them." The general said, before taking out his sword and pointing at him. "That and you are in no way getting into my daughter's pants."

"Hey, I was just complimenting her... Do we humans really treat you that badly?" Taylor asked as he looked over to the general's daughter. "And I don't see how anyone could call you by those two horrible names."

"Well, they did." The general said. "For over a thousand years the humans of this universe enslaved all sentient, non-human life forms. We were slaves, and such other things. Finally, after a worldwide invasion of the Chimera was stopped, we rose up and made a mark on the world. Now, we have countries of our own, with laws and rights."  
>"They did." She said, rubbing her arm. "And other things." She turned, momentarily showing a scar on her neck.<p>

"I... I'm sorry, but I'm not like them... How did you get that scar on your neck? You don't have to answer me..." Taylor said to her.

She was on the verge of tears. "It was horrible." She said. "A human male did this. I was so young, but he kept touching me. He would take me every day and touch me everywhere, and then he'd take a dagger and cut into my neck and then he'd lick away the blood. He said he liked the taste." She fell to her knees, with her face cupped in her hands. "I couldn't stand it. I just couldn't stand it. Every day. Every day."  
>Her father knelt down beside her. "Ssshhh, it's okay." He said. "He's dead. I made sure of that." He pulled her into a tight hug, as she wept into his chest.<br>"Don't let him near me, daddy." She wept. "He'll do it again! I don't want to. I don't want to."

Taylor now had a look of shock on his face as he said, "What kind of sick bastard does something like that? I... I feel sick to even be a member of my species right now."

The man wearing the top hat walked up. "So, what should we do with him?" He inquired, before looking to Taylor and the back to the crying scroll reader. "Oh, really. You had to make her relieve that past. It's not enough to bring back my pain; you do it to her too? That's official; let's kill him, before he causes more drama." The soldiers raised their weapons.  
>"Wait!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her. "Why not just lock him up?"<br>The man with the top hat tapped his chin and then shrugged. "Alright, he'll be locked up until I decide to let him go." He snapped his fingers and two guards untied Taylor, and dragged him away. He then went over to her. "Are you okay, Truka?" The man in the top hat asked.  
>Truka, the scroll reader nodded. "He wasn't too bad." She said. "Don't hurt him please."<br>"Who said anything about hurting him?" He said. "I'm going to make him do four hundred hours of community service or something."  
>May 26th, 9:41am<p>

"Thank you... Whoever you are..." Taylor whispered as he was dragged away.

"You're welcome!" Truka called over to him.

'She heard me!' Taylor thought to himself as he shouted over, "You never told me your name!"

"It's Truka!" She yelled. "And yes, we have sensitive hearing among other things!" She laughed.

'She seems really nice.' Taylor thought before yelling over, "My name is Taylor! Thanks for saving my life! I owe you!"

"Thank you for being so kind!" She yelled back.  
>"And thank you both for giving me a headache!" The man with the top hat screamed.<p>

"You're welcome!" Taylor shouted back, just to annoy the man that wanted him dead.

"Shall I slice him open?" One of the man's guards said.  
>"No, let him stay." The man with the top hat said, smiling. "I have much to do here."<p>

Taylor looked to the two guards and asked, "Are you taking me some place nice or do I have to buy some iron underwear?"

They both looked at Taylor and then at each other, before shrugging.

"Err; you do know where you're taking me... Right?" Taylor asked them.

"Oh, he was asking about the dungeon." One of the guards said, the older one, who was bald and had an Indian look to him.  
>"Well, why didn't you say sir?" The other guard said. "Boy, you need to learn how to pronau...pronaoiu...To talk good." The young teenage looking guard with blond hair and blue eyes said.<p>

"I find it hard to say big words too, after three beers at least." Taylor said with a smirk as he wondered how much the guards could drink before falling flat on their faces.

"Hey, Phil, I bet you he's thinking about trying to get us drunk and escape." The older one said to the young blond haired guard.  
>"Nah, he's probably thinking about that pretty girl, he left back there in tears." Phil said.<br>"You're on." The older guard said.

"Actually I was thinking about both... And I didn't mean to leave her in tears; she seemed like a sweet girl." Taylor said as his mind kind of wondered off for a second.

"We should totally dunk him in cold water." Phil said.  
>"Yep." The older guard said.<br>"Wait, if she's in distress, than that mean..." Phil started.  
>"We don't touch her." The older guard said. "You humans and your hormones."<br>'Hey, you're human!" Phil said. The older guard pulled down his collar, to revel a few gill slits on his neck. "Oh! My bad. I'll just shut up now."

"It has nothing to do with hormones; I just admire her natural beauty. Oh, and I bet I could totally out drink you two!" Taylor shouted with a smirk.

The older guard then pushed Taylor into the cell. "Ha, like we'd really fall for that." He turned around to see Phil with loads of beer. The older guard groaned and face palmed.

"Ha! Phil, you're an awesome guard! And don't worry, I know better than to try and escape whilst drunk. Come on, gimme a beer Phil!" Taylor kindly asked.

"Alright." Phil said, handing over the bottle.  
>"Fine, both of you get drunk." The older guard said. "See what I care."<p>

"Cheers!" Taylor said as he poured the beer down his throat.

"Cheers!" Phil responded, before gulping down his beer. The older guard groaned, as he rubbed his temple.

Taylor stopped pouring the drink down his throat for a few seconds to look over to the other guard and said, "Come on, loosen up! Drink with us, you don't have to be human to be drunk!"

"Yes, and cause I ain't human I can't drink." The older guard said. "I see, you're trying to kill me. It won't work."  
>"Ah, he's just upset cause his kind can't drink." Phil said, before taking another swig from his bottle.<p>

"What, really? Sorry, I didn't know." Taylor apologized as he took another mouthful of beer.

"Yep, now you know." The guard said. "Now leave me to wallow in my own self-loathing."  
>"Okay." Phil quickly replied.<br>"You didn't understand a word I just said, did you?" The older guard questioned.  
>"No." Phil responded, shaking his head before going back to drink.<br>The older guard groaned and rubbed his head. "Why must I be paired up with this fool?" He asked himself.

"Haha, I don't know why you're complaining! This guy is the best guard I've ever met!" Taylor said, raising the beer to my lips again.

"Thank you." Phil said. Just then, an anthropomorphic pony girl came in, carrying some trays. As she put them on the table, Phil felt up her blouse. "How about giving me a ride?" He asked.  
>She immediately slapped him, causing him to laugh. "Only joking." Phil quickly said.<br>"Not funny." She said, before sitting in the lap of the other guard. "Be sure to be there tonight." She whispered to the older guard.  
>The older guard smirked. "Wouldn't miss it." He said, before kissing her. After she left, the older guard glared at Phil. "What did I tell you about touching my girl?"<br>Phil chuckled. "I was only having a little fun. It's not like we'd actually do it." He said, before taking another drink.

"And they charged ME with sexism!" Taylor exclaimed as he drank some more beer.

"Me? Charged? Huey." Phil said, waving his hand. "Why back in the old days..." The older guard was now glaring at him. "What? Oh come one. Those days are finished. All the real racist humans are dead. Just cause I was going to make a remark of those times, does not intend anything bad."  
>Phil said to the older guard.<br>"Not all of them are dead." The older guard said. "You know they'll come back one day and try and rid the world of us. Again!" The older guard claimed, after which Phil responded with a shrug.  
>May 26th, 9:42am<p>

"Not if I get to them first!" Taylor shouted as he drank more and more, he could feel the drink starting to hit him a little, which made him wonder just what the hell was in that beer.

"Well, either he's a furry or he's a nice guy." The older guard said.  
>"Nice guy." Phil said. "No one who can drink like that could possibly be evil."<p>

"Exactly good sir!" Taylor shouted with a smile on his face. "I won't ever let one of those evil bastards touch someone like Truka!" He exclaimed. Taylor had taken a liking to that Snakeon woman, something about her just told him that she was different from the other women Taylor had met.

"Oh, ho, ho." Phil said, nudging the older guard. "Looks like someone has a thing for the general's daughter, eh Cariz?" He said to the older guard.  
>"And someone has a thing for a death wish." Cariz retorted. "So, shut up."<p>

"I hear someone say death wish?" Taylor asked, partly joking, partly serious. He guessed he drank a little too much.

"Yes, both of you." Cariz said. "You should know that no man has ever laid his hands on her, without being killed by her father, or to help her in a needed activity." Cariz added.  
>"Wow, that sucks." Phil said, to which Cariz nodded. "For her." To which Cariz glared at him.<p>

"I would fight an army to spend the night with her! Just to talk to her again even!" Taylor said quite loudly as he drank a little more beer, and grabbed another, after all, didn't seem a little more could hurt at this point. He was in a cell, he guessed this would probably be the last time he could enjoy beer whilst in this place.

"Me too." Phil proclaimed, before drinking.  
>"I've already got a girl, so you two could die for all I care." Cariz coldly said to them both.<br>"Wow, cold man, cold." Phil said.

"What's your problem man? You're a real downer!" Taylor shouted over to Cariz.

Cariz grumbled.  
>"Ah, the guy just doesn't want to hear those tales of Snakeon in bed." Phil said. "Have you heard what they can do with their tongues?" Phil shivered before saying, "Truly extraordinary."<p>

"Ohh, do go on!" Taylor told the human guard as he began having some very dirty thoughts of the Snakeon scroll reader.

"We are not going on and that is final." Cariz said.  
>"Party pooper." Phil said, before going back to drinking.<p>

"Killjoy." Taylor said to the Cariz before unsteadily lifting up his bottle and drinking from it.

"How come you two haven't past out yet from drinking so much?" Cariz inquired, to which Phil shrugged.

"I'm just a natural drinker, but your friend here could put away a keg and keep going!" I claimed as I lifted up my now empty bottle to my mouth. "Oh, time for a refill!"

"NO more beer." Cariz said firmly.  
>"But..." Phil started, but Cariz put a pistol and pointed it straight up his nose. He gulped. "No more beer."<p>

"Wow wow! There's no need to get violent." Taylor told the guard with his pistol drawn. It wasn't often he got to be the voice of reason.

"I can do what I want, cause I'm the one in charge." Cariz said, before his watch started to beep. "Oh, I have to be somewhere, Phil; don't let the prisoner out of your sight." Phil saluted, as Cariz walked away.

"Man, how have you not punched that guy in the face?" Taylor asked Phil once Cariz was out of the room.

Phil scratched his chin and then shrugged. "I have no idea." Phil said. "He's just tense around me, cause when we first met, I shot him in the foot." He took another swig.

"Oh... That explains why he's so pissed at you then." Taylor said as he looked down to his empty bottles, missing the beer that used to fill them.

Phil threw a beer bottle over to Taylor, which he then caught. "He won't mind." Phil said, shrugging off his orders.

"Thanks Phil!" Taylor said as he drank from the already opened bottle. "So, you like anyone around here then?" Taylor asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, yes." Phil said. "Girls." He said, before taking another drink.

The smile soon disappeared from Taylor's face; Phil had obviously taken it the wrong way. "Humans or another race?" Taylor asked him.

"As long as it has a pussy, I'll be fine." Phil said, shrugging. "I'm not one of those racist humans. If I was, I'd be dead by now. Of course, with my reputation, well, I'm not liked by quite a few families around here. Besides, I haven't had a girl that wanted a long term thing. Just all one night stands." He sighed.

"Hey, don't knock the one night stand." Taylor chuckled. "So, what is your reputation around here anyway?" Taylor asked even though he already had a pretty good idea as to what the answer would be.

"I don't like to brag, but..." Phil started.  
>Just then, Cariz arrived back. "It seems I left my wallet and..." He started. "Were you just going on about your sex life?" Cariz questioned to which Phil responded by shaking his head. "Because we both know you're still a virgin." Cariz added.<br>Phil blushed a deep red. "I am not." He said. "I have done many a pussy!" Phil claimed.  
>"Right." Cariz said, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend is waiting in bed for me."<br>Phil just sat there for a moment, before taking a drink. "You never heard that." He growled, before taking another drink.

"Aint nothing wrong with being a virgin, just means you're sensible or you just need to find the right girl." Taylor said with a smile.  
>May 26th, 9:42am<p>

Phil grumbled and took another swig from his beer. "Now what?" He asked.

"Hey Phil... Do you think that she likes me?" Taylor asked randomly, he guessed now the drink decided what he was talking about.

"How the bloody heck should I know?" Phil asked. He then looked outside. "Well, you seem like a nice guy. How about you go find out for yourself. But if the general kills you don't blame it on me." He said as he handed Taylor the keys to his cell.

"Err, what if one of the guards recognizes me? What if I get into even more trouble?" Taylor asked, he may have been a little drunk but he wasn't an idiot.

"You know, I should have thought this out. This reminds me of the time Cariz and me first met." Phil said as he thought back to that time.

(Flashback)

"Hey check it out." Phil said, to a few army girls. He started spinning and twirling his gun, until Cariz came over.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Cariz said. Phil accidentally grabbed the pistol as it was pointing downwards and fired. Cariz's eyes went wide.<p>

(End flashback)

"Good times. But maybe I should wait until dark. Or maybe you should just wait out your sentence. Cause, I doubt they are going to kill you, unless you're trying to escape. The general doesn't take kindly to escapees." Phil told him.

Taylor knew that he could easily escape this place, but I didn't want to, that would just make me look bad. "I'll serve my sentence, might as well do it this once." Taylor said with a smirk on his face remembering the drinking game incident, and then quickly pushing it out of his own mind.

"Alrighty then." Phil said.

"What do you think they'll have me do? Scrub floors? Wash walls? Lick boots?" Taylor asked Phil.

"Nah, nothing like that." Phil said, before taking a swig. "That's for the cleaning department. You'll probably be sent out to the front lines to clear bodies, putting up barb wire, and other things. You know, stuff we don't want our own soldiers to risk their lives on."

"Err... Really? Wow, good to know they don't leave the good stuff to their own men." Taylor said whilst frowning. All he did was make a little money out of bets, sure he may have gotten a little drunk and sure he may have puked in a birdbath, and sure he may have started a little fight in the bar but that was it. He didn't really think that he deserved to be given the job of moving dead bodies whilst trying not to get shot.

"Yep, they'll drag you through the dirt and it kind of hurts your chances that you'll be treated fairly, cause you're human." Phil sneered. "Of course, I'm the exception." Just then, an anthropomorphic monkey was dragged by two dragon-like guards and put into a cell. The Draconians left as Phil looked over to the monkey man and asked, "Hey bub, what are you in for?"  
>"I slapped the General's daughter's behind." He answered. "Now I'm to be executed tomorrow."<br>"Really?" Phil said. "You had to be that stupid." He glared at him.

"Ugh, I never do get why we slap women's behinds." Taylor said to the two.

"Well, it probably goes back to our days as simple animals." Phil said. "You know, back when we had to take a girl from the behind."  
>"Don't go on about that." The monkey man said, covering his ears. "I just ate."<p>

"Yeah, and you also slapped a sweet girl on the ass, pervert." Taylor snapped back at the monkey man.

"Oh, like humans are so perfect." He scoffed. "You don't even have tails. You have no special qualities whatsoever."

"We're all unique in our own way, different heights, skin tones, hair color, face shape, body size, you get the picture." Taylor said back to the annoying monkey man, trying to stay calm, he didn't want to get into any more trouble.

The monkey man just sat in the corner, grumbling. "Ignore him; I get that kind of treatment a lot." Phil said.

"That is unfair, not all us humans hate other races! Hell, I'm falling for a Snakeon! I hate racists." Taylor grumbled the last part to himself.

"Then tell that to my sister, oh, you can't." The monkey man snarled. "She was killed along with her platoon as they were attempting to surrender!"

"I'm sorry but I did not do that! You have to remember that just because some of our race are dicks; it doesn't mean we all are! Otherwise I would hate every race I come across." Taylor told the monkey man.

"Humph." The monkey man turned his head away.  
>"Give him time, or, at least, until Truka stops the whole execution thing." Phil said. "She doesn't take these things lightly, but she won't have someone killed just because they hit her rump. She's probably talking to her father about his, right about now."<p>

"Truka is a beautiful woman, both on the outside and inside... I hope I see her again." Taylor thought out loud.

The monkey man just laughed. "Good one." He said.  
>"Oh, quiet you." Phil said, striking the bars with his rifle.<p>

Taylor glared at the monkey man as he asked, "What do you find so funny?"

"You seeing her again." He said. "After that incident, I thought they'd just kill you right then."  
>Phil striked the bar again. "Quiet. I'll have no more out of you." Phil said.<p>

Taylor looked back to the monkey man and angrily stated, "I might be a bit of a git but I don't believe I deserve to die."

"No one's going to die." The man with the top hat said, walking in. "Guard, let them go." Phil went and unlocked the doors. "Now leave and hope you never come back here. You won't be so lucky the second time."  
>May 26th, 9:43am<p>

"Thank you." Taylor said to the man as he walked out of the cell. Taylor didn't know why he was suddenly being nice to him, but he didn't want to question it in case he changed his mind or something.

"Alrighty then." Phil said. "Let's go search for your pussy."  
>The man with the top hat glared at Phil.<br>"I mean do something that does not involve women." Phil said, as the top hat guy walked away, content. "Party pooper." Phil quietly said.

"Err, damn... Where do I begin...?" Taylor thought out loud.

"Well, we could try the general's office." Phil said. "Of course, that would be a death wish."

"And I'm dying to see Truka again... Let's try it then!" I shouted with enthusiasm as I walked at a fast pace.

"Hey don't rush." Phil said, keeping up with Taylor.

"Oh, sorry." Taylor apologized as he slowed down.

"Thanks." Phil said. "You gotta calm down. She ain't going to find you attractive if you're all all hot and sweaty." He rubbed his chin. "But if she's...Wait, she can't sweat."

"You're right, I just feel like I have to see her again though... Even if I do get beaten up by her father." Taylor told Phil.

"Beaten is an understatement." Phil said. "He'll pulverize you! Did you see him? He's freaking huge! And those claws and teeth don't help much either."

"Err... Thanks for those words of encouragement... But still, I just have to see her again." Taylor said as he imagined the big snake guy beating him to death.

"You're welcome." Phil said, smacking Taylor on the back.

After a while of walking around, Taylor just stopped. "Are we almost there yet?" Taylor asked Phil, hoping the answer was yes.

"Well, we've been here for a couple of minutes." Phil pointed to the building in front of them. "I can't believe you missed that."

"Oh... Let's head in then." Taylor said, feeling stupid as he pushed open the doors.

As they walked in, they saw the general talking to an enemy soldier. "An American." Phil spat out. "I'm glad I'm glad I'm a Confederate. We didn't need their tyranny."  
>"I say again, where are your locations?" The general asked.<br>"I shall tell no vile scum anything about our army." He said, with his nose in the air.  
>"Vile scum?" The General said. "How dare you! I should have your head for saying such things!"<br>"Oh, you would." He said. "All of you are just barbaric monsters, creeping in the night..."  
>"Silence!" The general ordered.<br>"Waiting to strike and kill..."  
>"Silence!" The general shouted again.<br>"You all shall be eradicated and the world shall begin anew with the only race that should live upon it. Humans."

"Silence." The General shouted once more.

"The American Empire shall last forever. Long live King Varian, long live..." He was cut off, when the general had quickly extended his neck and sunk his teeth into the human's neck. He pulled him off the ground and shook him until he had no life left in him. He then dropped the body.  
>"I think we arrived at a bad time." Phil said, shaking.<p>

"I don't know about that, I always enjoy seeing racists get what they deserve!" Taylor said with blood lust.

"No, I was talking about the general, seeing how he's in a killing mood and you want to meet his daughter." Phil said, lifting one finger in each hand and putting them together. "Doesn't that just scream trouble?"

"Oh... Yeah... Can we sneak past him? I don't really feel like dying today." Taylor said back to Phil.

"Oh, yeah." Phil said. "We'll just have to get past them and find a way to his daughter. I know the perfect way without drawing anyone's attention." He took a deep breath.  
>Cariz came and closed his mouth. "Not like that. Remember last time?" Cariz quietly asked.<p>

(Flashback)

They were surrounded by dozens of American soldiers. "Let's sneak past them." Cariz whispered.  
>"That sounds like a good idea." Phil yelled. "They will never find us and our stealthiness." The soldiers all stared at them. Cariz growled at Phil.<br>(End of flashback)  
>"Oh, yeah." Phil said. "How's your arm?"<br>"Good, after being shot." Cariz said. "It's a good thing I was stopping by. Of course, I'm leaving. Please go get yourself killed somewhere else. The general is in no mood today."  
>"Alright, she's right above us, hopefully." Phil said. "Just go up the stairs, I'll be behind you."<p>

"Right, let's move." Taylor whispered as he made his way up the stairs, careful to not make any noise.

"Sounds like a plan." Phil said, walking up the stairs.

"Err, which room would she be in?" Taylor asked.

"Duh, a girly room." Phil said. "I have to think of everything."  
>"Wait, what are you two doing here?" A passing guard said.<br>"What are you doing here?" Phil answered.  
>"I work here." The guard said.<br>"Really." Phil said.  
>"Yes." The guard said.<br>"Really, really." Phil said.  
>"No." The guard hung his head down and walked past.<br>"Oh and where is Truka's room?" Phil sad. The guard pointed down the hall. "Thank you. Oh, and let me go first, cause you might spook her."  
>May 26th, 9:44am<p>

"Yeah, would be best to send in a guard first, go ahead." Taylor said.

"Alright." Phil walked in, closing the door behind him. "Truka, it's..." All of a sudden, Taylor heard a high pitched screech. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." After hearing Phil say that, Taylor then heard a smack. Phil went back out of the room, with a bright red hand shaped mark on his face. "I caught her at a bad time. Why don't you wait a moment? Owww." Phil said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ohh, okay... Err, I'll wait... Shoulda knocked." Taylor told him.

"Oh, now you remind me." Phil said, still rubbing his cheek. "Wow, wouldn't have thought she could have such huge..."  
>"Shut up!" Truka yelled from inside her room. Phil jumped in surprise.<p>

"Huge what?" Taylor asked.

"Melons." Phil said. "I never thought they be that big on a reptile. And don't even get me started on the rest."  
>"I swear, I'll make you pay." Truka yelled.<p>

"Okay that's enough! Err, I'm so sorry Truka!" Taylor apologized.

"Apology accepted." Truka said. "Just knock next time."

"Okay... Err, I'm sorry for earlier by the way!" Taylor apologized once more.

"No worries." Truka said. "That's water under the bridged, as you humans say."  
>"We say that?" Phil said, scratching his head.<p>

Taylor smiled as he said, "It's close enough."

"What's close enough?" Phil said. "Oh, the saying. Now I get it... No, I still don't."

Taylor sighed before saying, "It doesn't matter now."

"So, what now?" Phil said.

'Aww crap, should have thought this through more. How am I going to tell her I think she's the most beautiful thing in the world? After I've just been sent to a cell and now sent that guy into her room without thinking what she could have been doing in there.' Taylor thought to himself before saying, "Err, Truka, can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Truka called.

"Would you... Err, like to go on a date some time?" Taylor asked nervously, he had never been so nervous around a woman before, maybe it was because he saw her as a very beautiful woman, or maybe it was because there was a very high chance that he would be rejected. He didn't know, but now, he just awaited her response.

There was silence for a moment. "I think she..." Phil started.  
>"I'd love too." Truka said. Phil clapped his hands together. "As long as he doesn't come along." Truka added as Phil's shoulders sagged.<p>

"Great! Where would you like to go to? Where should we meet?" Taylor quickly asked, suddenly feeling overjoyed.

"How about that little restaurant, just a few buildings down, later tonight?" Truka asked.

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." Taylor said with a massive grin on his face.

"Bye." Truka said.  
>"Wow." Phil said, with his mouth hanging open. "I can't believe it. She has never gone on a date, and you come in and get her to go on one. What is your secret?"<p>

"To be honest, I totally don't know. I thought she was going to say no... I'm glad I took the risk." Taylor said with a smile.

As Taylor and Phil were coming down the stairs, the general came up to them. "What are you two doing here?" He said.  
>"Nothing." Phil said.<br>"It doesn't look like nothing." The general eyed them for a moment. "Remember, you do not touch my daughter. If you do..." He grabbed his sword. "I'll cut you open and use you for fishing lures. Got that."  
>"He'll do it, I've seen him." Phil said.<p>

"I'm not sure if that's environmentally friendly, and I'm pretty sure it's not friendly at all but I get your point." Taylor said, he found that confusing words often got him out of bad situations.

"Environmentally... Oh, forget it, you got the point." The general moved off.  
>"I say we get out of here." Phil said.<p>

"Yeah, before he invites us on a fishing trip, lead the way Phil." Taylor said, still with a smile on his face.

Sometime later, Phil led Taylor over to a hotel. "You'll be staying here." He said. "It might not be the fanciest you've ever been too, but I'll do fine." He went inside and got Taylor a room. He then handed him the keys. "And do be careful. You're human after all."

"I'll be fine, thanks for helping me out Phil." Taylor thanked him.

"No problemo." Phil said. "Just be sure to call me if anything happens."

"Will do, thanks man." Taylor said as he then turned and looked for his room until he found its door, and opened it with the key. He then walked into the room and closed and locked the door behind behind himself, putting the keys on the bedside table as he lay on the bed and relaxed, not going to sleep, after all, he had a date to attend. 


End file.
